Pointless Moments: 1 The Butterfly
by twi-warfan
Summary: The first of cute, sad, happy or just pointless stories with morals. SUM: Keyshia is a baller with a passionate hatng for her "lover".


"Keyshia!" Keyshia blinked as she let the ball fly loose out of her arms. The basketball swished beautifully into the net. Everyone groaned with silent envy. Keyshia barely took in the ball returning to her.  
"Yes?" she asked out-loud. She looked at the people crowded under the net in front of her. They looked around and shrugged. Keyshia shrugged and let another ball swish easily into the net. Keyshia heard people groan and grumble about her being a suss bucket, then she raised her eyebrows at her audience. Purposely, she let the ball swish.  
"Keyshia!" Keyshia sighed and rolled her eyes.  
"Yes!?" she said as another ball swished. Kyshia turned her head as she heard footsteps and saw her friend Aliah. Keyshia smiled and let the ball swish again.  
"How do you not miss any?" Aliah asked her as they reutrned stubbornly to Keyshia. Keyshia looked at the net then frowned.  
"I don't really know," she admitted as she heard the swisss of the net. Aliah tsked.  
"You _don't _know? Really? I think you do?" Aliah persisted. Keyshia frowned in annoyance.  
"Are you purposely trying to distract me so that someone else can get the ball?" Keyshia asked her friend. Aliah opened her mouth to respond then closed it then bit her lip. Keyshia could see from the corner of her eye, that Aliah shrugged and the students in front of Keyshia groaned.  
"Well Keyshia how come you aren't on the basketball team?" Keyshia made a face as she shot and swished.  
"Because I don't like basketball,' she replied with detest. Aliah rolled her eyes.  
"_You_ don't like basketball? How can you make every shot like that and _not_ like basketball?" Keyshia shrugged.  
"Just because I have a good form doesn't mean I want to apply it in basketball," Keyshia told Aliah. Aliah threw her hands in the air in defeat.  
"Oh yeah Keyshia?" Aliah said with a giggle. Keyshia rolled her eyes and swished.  
"What?" she said annoyed. Aliah giggled again.  
"I think Logan likes you," Aliah whispered. Keyshia's balled toilet balled and slowed toward thge dge but dropped in. Everyone groaned.  
"WHAT?!" Keyshia nearly screamed. Aliah nodded smiling and laughing; clearly enjoying herself. Keyshia made a gross face then rolled out her tongue in disgust.  
"He's so gross! Ew!" Keyshia shuddered. Her face didn't change as Aliah described how Logan appreanantly told her that he thought Keyshia's figure was sexy like Megan Fox's and that her brown eyes made him hyper-ventalate. Throughout it all, Keyshia was actually a little flattered.  
"Are you sure?" Keyshia asked Aliah after school as she watched the white and brown haired boy walk home by himself as usual. Aliah nodded and smiled.  
"What are you gonna do?" Aliah asked Keyshia. Keyshia made a pissed-off face.  
"What I'm gonna do? I'm going to tell that ugly kid that he's ugly and needs to lay off," she replied with a determined voice. Aliah laughed outloud.  
"That's kinda slack," she told Keyshia. Keyshia snorted.  
"I don't care! I don't like that kid," she grumbled as she glared at his back.  
"Okay bye Keysh," Aliah waved bye as she parted. Keyshia waved bye then turned back to Logan and stomped after him. As she got closer to the ugly kid, Keyshia felt something slip in her stomach. Keyshia knew that feeling. When she ad read a speech in front of her class she had felt the same thing. She had butterflies in her stomach was the term. But Keyshia didn't feel like it would stop her. It was like a single butterfly was trying to hold her back. Keyshia snorted at it's failed attempt.  
"Hey you!" she yelled at Logan. The boy kept walking clearly deaf. Keyshia stomped up to him and turned his shoulder to her. Keyshia opened her mouth to say something really mean then closed it and frowned.  
Her image of Logan had been an ugly face with freckles, blue eyes and buck teeth. But she stared at his face, she could not find any of them. She had never realized that Logan was a good-looking kid. Keyshia had never even met Logan before, how could she hate him? He had blue eyes yes but they made his lightly tanned face look very handsome with long dark lashes. His curly dark brown hair set his face nicely. As Keyshia held onto him, she could feel that he was muscular clearkly able to be a good football player. Logan looked over-all very handsome and cute, even sexy. Far fetched from ugly.  
"Hi," he said to Keyshia. Keyshia let go of Logan's arm. She smiled and Logan smiled back.

"Hi. Sorry bout that. You're pretty strong," she compliemented him. Logan's smile turned into an atractive crooked grin.

"It's okay and thanks. It's probably because I run track so," Logan shrugged. Keyshia gapped.

"Really? I would've never guesed. I woudl've thought you were in football or something," she said. Logan looked surprised. He pulled over his back pack and brought out a football.

"I like football but I don't play it," he replied. Logan turned to a wall and whipped the football in a perfect spiral. It spinned back to him. Keyshia smiled.

"That was amazing," she said brightly. Logan smiled. "Why don't you try out for the football team. You'd be a good quaterback." Logan shook his head.

"No thanks. I don't like football that much. My bro used to force me into throwing the ball to him when I was a kid. I never liked it, but got pretty good at it," he explained. Keyshia nodded and talked and walked with Logan all the way home.

And strangely, that little single butterfly had left her stomach.

_Liek it? Review about it and give some more ideas for little cute stoires liek this. Make sure they have meaning though. Pointless Moments is about morals. :D THX twi-warfan ^w^_


End file.
